Selfie
by Agatha Romaniev
Summary: [Semi-AU] Cuando Saya insistió en que utilizara un Smartphone, Hagi se preguntó si la chica alguna vez pensó en cuál era su relación con la tecnología, porque básicamente, cuando alguien gritaba "¡foto!", Hagi salía huyendo. Ahora no gritaban "foto", sino selfie. Incluida Saya. (¡Y que por favor, alguien lo salvara del autocorrector!)
**Disclaimer:** Blood+ no me pertenece, son propiedad de Production I.G., Aniplex y Junichi Fujisaku.

 **Nota:** este fanfic se desarrolla al final del anime Blood Plus, con la diferencia de que aquí Saya y compañía no son atacados por Amshel en La Ópera Metropolitana de Nueva York y, por consiguiente, Hagi no "muere". Así mismo, fue necesario hacer la historia muy anacrónica con respecto a cosas como teléfonos celulares, redes sociales, plataformas y gadgets utilizados en ese tiempo.

* * *

" _Cualquier tecnología suficientemente avanzada es indistinguible de la magia"_

 **Arthur C. Clarke**

* * *

 **But first, let me take a selfie!**

Aunque Kai medio se burlase de él por ser prácticamente un _anciano_ en el cuerpo de un joven de veinticinco años, no había nada más lejos de la realidad. Y podía decírselo en la cara, pero no le daban ganas. Era sólo un muchacho y en su momento, él también lo había sido.

Hagi había estado ahí cuando los carruajes evolucionaron a automóviles, cuando el tocadiscos fue sustituido por la radio, luego los _walkman_ y los iPods; los discos de vinilo pasaron a _casettes_ , después a discos CDs y finalmente a la música virtual, cosa que Hagi, fiel a sus raíces pasadas, podría decirse que incluso anticuadas, y a su amor por la música, detestaba profundamente. Consideraba que la humanidad y el mundo estaban equivocados, porque ninguna melodía, canción o sinfonía reproducida por un aparato _sin alma_ podía compararse a escuchar la música en vivo, los sonidos saliendo directamente de las cuerdas, el arco, los dedos, las cuerdas vocales. No por nada, a pesar de tanto iTunes y YouTube, la gente seguía gastando cantidades considerables de dinero para asistir al concierto de su artista favorito.

Pero el mundo avanza y, de alguna u otra forma, a pesar de la inmortalidad, del eterno reflejo que siempre le devolvía el espejo, ese futuro era capaz de envolver a Hagi en su acelerado avance: antes había dejado de lado los blusones y pesadas gabardinas que se utilizaran en el siglo XIX para cambiarlos por simples camisas blancas; los listones azules, en lugar de colocarlos alrededor del cuello como alguna vez dictó la etiqueta, ahora los ataba alrededor de su cabello. Sin embargo no todo era _tan_ malo: podía decir que estaba interesado y disfrutaba bastante de Spotify, y a veces de YouTube. Ahora estaban a su alcance las interpretaciones de Mstislav Rostropóvich, Yo-Yo Ma, Pau Casals, Jaqueline du Pré, e infinidad de conciertos y obras que antes sólo podían apreciarse de la mano de una alta posición social y mucho dinero.

Aunque después de lo de Diva y La Ópera Metropolitana, se preguntaba qué tan bueno era en realidad su apego a la música en vivo. Pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que quisiera escuchar una ópera de nuevo y ser capaz de disfrutarla en lugar de sólo provocarle desagradables escalofríos.

También había estado ahí cuando las computadoras eran del tamaño de habitaciones enteras, y vio cómo los años las volvieron cada vez más pequeñas y rápidas hasta que casi todos los aparatos de comunicación llegaron a caber en las palmas de las manos de la humanidad, en _smartphones_ tan completos como frágiles. Pasaron, en un par de décadas, de ser ladrillos con antenas a ser delgados mosaicos recubiertos de costosas carcasas protectoras y a veces complejos diseños.

Eso no significaba que fuese especialmente apegado a los _gadgets_ , o que siquiera le interesaran. Cuando se está solo en el mundo durante largas décadas, viajando por las calles del mundo, sin necesidad de comer, beber o dormir, procurando siempre estar en el anonimato, nunca ser retratado, nunca ser recordado por nadie, siempre andando por la vida eterna como un fantasma, cuidándose de los enemigos, buscando a los enemigos, velando un largo sueño cuyo final siempre parecía demasiado lejano, ¿a quién se supone que agregaría a Facebook?

Así que, aunque sabía de todos los avances tecnológicos de la humanidad arrojados sobre él y el resto del mundo por grandes anuncios neón, publicidad avasalladora y gente prácticamente obsesionada con una vida detrás de la pantalla, no hacía uso de ninguno de ellos. Además, no había tiempo para esas cosas en la guerra. ¿Qué se supone que subiera a Instagram? ¿Una _selfie_ junto a un quiróptero muerto? _"Aquí, casual, con el quiróptero muerto. YOLO"_ [1], todo junto a un _emoji_ sonriente y otro _emoji_ haciendo el signo de victoria.

No es que Saya estuviese muy interesada igualmente en esas cosas, pero necesitaba un celular para comunicarse con el Escudo Rojo, su familia y amigos, y aún así pasaba cierta parte de su tiempo curioseando en internet desde su teléfono o charlando con sus amigas. A los pocos días de regresar insistió en que él también utilizara un teléfono celular.

Ahora que la guerra había terminado y habían vuelto a Okinawa, ella lista para vivir sus últimas semanas (que milagrosamente se habían convertido en meses, aunque sabía que su largo sueño era cada vez más cercano y tan inevitable como siempre), como una simple estudiante de preparatoria, parecía no sentirse del todo cómoda pensando constantemente en su condición de no-humana.

—Preferiría comunicarme contigo por teléfono cuando no estamos juntos —Le había dicho la semana pasada mientras la acompañaba por la mañana a la escuela—. En lugar de usar… telepatía —agregó, torciendo la boca ligeramente.

A Hagi no le molestaba usar la telepatía cuando se comunicaba con Saya; para eso no se necesitaba internet, datos, ni batería, pero sabía que a ella, a estas alturas, más que molestarle, podía herirla. Ella no se lo había dicho a nadie, pero sabía que estaba en duelo por la muerte de su hermana menor.

Cuando conoció a Diva en la torre no hablaron con palabras: su primera forma de comunicación fue telepática. Su gemela, cautiva y sola, apenas y tenía vocabulario, y en aquel entonces aunque Saya encontró normal el hecho de poder comunicarse con otra persona _sólo_ con su mente, cuando habló de eso con Joel y él y se dio cuenta de que era la _única_ que podía hacer eso, aquello sólo sirvió para afirmar un poco más su atípica y desconocida condición de la cual todo el mundo murmuraba, se burlaba y huía.

Joel, por su parte, encontró en ese aspecto una curiosidad misteriosa y tan enigmática como todas las demás que rodeaban a Saya, una curiosidad que le preocupó y fascinó en partes iguales. Hagi tenía quince años cuando le habló de su aparente telepatía y la bella canción que solamente ella podía escuchar, y lo que a él le recordó fue a los poderes y hechizos que se le solían atribuir al pueblo gitano del cual provenía.

Al igual que a Diva en vida, todo el mundo vio y seguía viendo a Saya con diferentes ojos: unos como una curiosidad científica y misteriosa lista para ser estudiada, una especie única en el mundo, casi alienígena; los más crueles, como una bruja, la hija del Diablo; otros, como él alguna vez en su ingenuidad adolescente, como una jovencita alegre y solitaria cuyas claras diferencias con el resto la volvían inusual, y sí, muy extraña, pero nunca repugnante, amén de saber lo que se sentía ser perseguido por simplemente haber nacido _diferente_ , para después pasar a ser una Reina quiróptero, luego una máquina de matar, un arma para la guerra, después una esperanza y finalmente, pasar a ser hija, hermana, tía, amiga, novia y… _humana._

En Okinawa era el sitio donde Saya se había sentido como una verdadera humana por primera vez.

Así que si ella quería tener una comunicación más _ortodoxa_ y humana con él, Hagi no tenía problema con ello. Y fue así como terminó con un teléfono inteligente en sus manos.

Sin embargo, el precio a pagar por aprender a usar un celular no le estaba saliendo nada barato al Caballero. En mensajes de texto y de WhatsApp, con esas teclas táctiles tan diminutas y el endemoniado autocorrector, ya había cometido el error de escribirle mensajes que no se tomó la suficiente molestia de releer antes de enviar y cuyo significado cambiaba completamente sólo por una palabra que el maldito programa modificaba al instante. A veces, el significado que tomaba era un sinsentido, y en los peores casos terminaba con uno bastante embarazoso.

Justo como el de hace rato.

—¿Y cómo te va con el celular? —le preguntó Saya mientras regresaban a Omoro luego de su transfusión semanal, mirándolo de reojo. Justamente había terminado de enviarle un mensaje de vuelta a Kaori y el Caballero se preguntó si la cuestión vino precisamente por tener su propio celular entre las manos, o porque recordó el incidente de hace un rato.

—Más o menos —contestó el Caballero. Hubiese preferido decirle que muy bien, que de puta madre, pero ya a esas alturas para qué mentirle y hacerse el macho. Ya se sentía lo bastante patético con el celular como para hacerse el sabelotodo.

—¿Kai te está ayudando?

—En realidad sólo me ha enseñado a utilizar la ventana de incognito —respondió. Sí, la ventana de incognito, y luego le recomendó las mejores páginas pornográficas para visitar (y estaba seguro de que lo había hecho apropósito _sólo_ para comprobar si esbozaba alguna expresión que fuera un poquito diferente a su usual _cara de nada_ ). Su pretexto había sido en caso de _cualquier cosa_ , que porque cuando Mao era su novia solía revisarle el celular al primer descuido y temía que Saya fuera igual.

Le dijo algo como que, si iba a ser su cuñado, entonces lo apoyaría. Aunque Hagi estaba seguro de que Kai, por su cuenta, era más capaz de revisarle el celular que la misma Saya.

—¿Nada más? ¿Para qué querría enseñarte eso? —inquirió la muchacha, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

Hagi guardó silencio unos segundos, intentando encontrar alguna excusa convincente.

—… no tengo idea —Tragó saliva y Saya se encogió de hombros—. Por cierto —dijo, sacando el teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón—. ¿Sabes desinstalar el autocorrector?

Notó que la joven intentó ahogar una carcajada que al final escapó torpemente de su garganta, todo junto a una sonrisa tan espontanea como torpe. A Hagi le pareció tan encantador como se sintió avergonzado.

—Ah, ¿lo dices por lo de hace rato? —preguntó la muchacha deteniéndose—. _"¿Ya saliste de la sexual?"_

Le dieron ganas de esconder la cabeza bajo la tierra, y que esta de una vez se lo tragara entero.

—Juro que quise decir _"escuela"._ Fue culpa del autocorrector —se defendió el Caballero, tal y como le dijera también en aquella conversación de WhatsApp. Esta vez Saya no fue capaz de contener la risa.

—No te preocupes, Hagi —dijo, sonriendo ampliamente. Lo tomó de la mano y lo encaminó hasta que ambos se sentaron en una banca, flaqueados por dos grandes jardineras—. Por eso también lo desinstalé del mío. ¿Qué fue lo que te mandé el lunes?

—" _Hagi, me invitas a coger"_ —le recordó, la frase en contraste con su rostro impasible y el tono estoico. En ese instante Saya soltó un chillido entre la vergüenza y la risa. En su momento al Caballero casi se le salen los ojos cuando leyó el mensaje, incapaz de creer que la chica fuese _tan_ directa, y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa cuando, espantada, Saya le mandó segundos después otro mensaje asegurando que quiso decir _"comer"_.

—Te lo juro, el autocorrector es capaz de provocar divorcios. A Kaori la ha metido en más de un malentendido con su novio y su mamá —afirmó, tomando entre sus manos el teléfono del Caballero. La observó en silencio mover de aquí para allá varias opciones de la pantalla con una rapidez que le pareció delirante hasta que, de pronto, la muchacha dijo que estaba listo. Le entregó el teléfono de vuelta—. Aquí tienes. Ahora, si dices alguna tontería, no podrás echarle la culpa al autocorrector.

—Eso no pasará.

—¿Y ya instalaste todo lo que necesita el teléfono? —inquirió la muchacha mostrando el suyo. La funda color rosa metálico que protegía el aparato brilló intensamente bajo la luz del sol.

—¿Te refieres al Spotify? —Hagi alzó una ceja.

—No —La muchacha rio un poco—. Me refiero a Facebook, Instagram, y todas esas cosas. Ahora están utilizando el celular para todo, literalmente —exclamó—. Ahora que regresé a la escuela me di cuenta de que, de un tiempo para acá, las tareas y trabajos se hacen y se pasan por Facebook, así que tengo que tener agregados desde maestros hasta compañeros, sino me pierdo de la mitad.

—El teléfono ya tenía instalado Facebook, pero no tengo cuenta. De Instagram, no tengo idea.

—¿Por qué no haces una cuenta de Facebook?

—No creo —Negó con la cabeza levemente—. ¿Para qué lo usaría? ¿O a quién agregaría? No tendría mucho caso porque…

Podía agregar a Saya, pero, ¿para qué? La tenía a lado y vivía con ella.

—Ah, el anonimato… —suspiró la chica, recargando pesadamente la espalda contra el respaldo del banco—. Es cierto. Podría causar problemas el hecho de que… nos reconozcan. En la biblioteca de París aún existen documentos sobre el Zoológico, y también aquella fotografía que nos tomaron. A veces no sé si la tecnología nos ha facilitado la vida o si, por el contrario, nos la ha complicado.

Sabía que no se refería a los típicos problemas que solían sacar de quicio a los usuarios de computadoras, teléfonos o tablets, cuyo mundo era capaz de derrumbarse cuando estos se perdían o dejaban de funcionar. Okamura y Mao, por ejemplo, los habían encontrado gracias a fotografías de ella tomadas en plena guerra de Vietnam, y el departamento informático del Escudo Rojo todavía luchaba por confiscar los documentos sueltos en la red que daban fe de su existencia antes del nuevo milenio.

De pronto pareció pesar sobre ellos un silencio incómodo y abrumador. El peso de saber que no importaba qué tan normal se sintiera, en el fondo sabía que no era humana, y su condición, de una u otra forma, regía también su estilo de vida y hábitos. No importaba que el día estuviera precioso, con el agradable clima templado, la soledad del sector comercial donde estaban (donde dos años antes se vieron por primera vez; ella regresando a casa y él tocando el violonchelo), y la ligera brisa sacando melodías por entre las hojas y ramas de los arboles, con ellos dos solos, al fin, sin la constante presencia de Kai y las bebés. No es que les molestara; Saya estaba feliz, y si ella lo era, Hagi irremediablemente también. Saya al fin había conseguido la familia que deseaba, y después de la muerte de Diva él al fin había tenido el coraje de confesarle lo que por décadas había sentido por ella y seguiría sintiendo hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Ahora, de vuelta en Okinawa, su relación era oficialmente un noviazgo, aunque eran discretos en ese aspecto, y como novios que eran, y habían sido también alguna vez, mucho tiempo atrás, en los últimos años del Zoológico, a veces les abrumaba la poca intimidad que podían compartir con tantos ojos alrededor. Había resultado una buena estrategia que Hagi la acompañara a la escuela por las mañanas y fuera por ella en las tardes, o que pasaran el rato juntos en cualquier restaurante o café.

Intentando romper el hielo, Hagi colocó su mano vendada sobre la pierna de Saya, abarcando con sus dedos la cara interna del muslo, por encima de la falda escolar. La muchacha dio un pequeño respingo en su sitio y bajó la mirada. Sonrió con suavidad. Las manos de Hagi siempre habían sido muy frías, tanto que la sensación helada vencía la calidez de la luz del sol y la barrera de tela.

Levantó la mirada hacia él y lo encontró también mirándola; sus labios siempre silenciosos y la mirada penetrante. Luego, la muchacha observó a su alrededor, comprobando que no hubiera nadie cerca. En la acera del frente, a varios metros, sólo encontró a un par de estudiantes de su escuela caminando, más interesadas en las pocas novedades que ofrecían las tiendas que llegar a sus respectivos destinos.

Sin decir una sola palabra alargó una mano hasta el rostro de Hagi y se acercó a él para besarlo. El poco espacio que quedó entre sus labios él se encargó de desaparecerlo, y poco después sintió la mano de su Caballero pasar tras su nuca, acercándola más hacia él. También sintió la mano vendada apretarse contra su muslo y, finalmente, su corazón acelerarse.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que ambos escucharon unas risillas traviesas. Se separaron al instante y vieron a las dos estudiantes mirándolos demasiado divertidas como para guardar la compostura ante la escena, tapándose la boca mientras reían. Saya se sonrojó violentamente y Hagi apartó toda mano de ella como si su piel lo quemara. La muchacha alcanzó a ver como una de ellas le guiñaba un ojo antes de seguir su camino.

—Qué vergüenza —exclamó, tapándose el rostro unos segundos—. Pensé que no nos verían. De por si hay tantos chismes en la escuela sobre nosotros.

—¿Chismes? —Hagi alzó ambas cejas.

—Todo el mundo se está preguntando de dónde saliste; deberías verlos. Los chicos se mueren de envidia y las chicas están locas por ti —masculló, no sin cierto tono de molestia—. Y ni siquiera tienes que vestir de jardinero —agregó con una sonrisa, claramente refiriéndose a una situación bastante similar, cuando estuvieron en el liceo para señoritas de Hanói.

Hagi no prestaba demasiada atención a esos detalles. Sólo le interesaba Saya.

—Como sea —exclamó luego la muchacha—. A veces no entiendo por qué el Escudo Rojo se esfuerza tanto por desaparecer toda la información sobre nosotros. En estos tiempos ya nadie toda nada en serio. A lo más que llegaría es a gente haciendo comparaciones con fotografías antiguas y hablando de teorías conspiratorias y paranormales que pocos se creen. Y lo más probable es que termináramos siendo _memes_.

—¿De verdad?

Saya asintió.

—En redes sociales hay muchos memes de broma comparando a personajes como Vladímir Putin y Keanu Reeves con pinturas y fotografías antiguas que se parecen a ellos. La gente bromea con que son vampiros y seres inmortales.

Hagi torció la boca ligeramente. Mientras estaban ellos dos, _vampiros e inmortales_ , observando todo en silencio, tratando de ser humanos, viviendo entre humanos, mientras el resto de ellos buscaban, entre broma y broma, seres sobrenaturales entre sus propios congéneres. Era una situación risible y ridícula.

—Pero la verdad encuentro mucho más útil Instagram —dijo Saya, señalando el icono de la aplicación en la pantalla. Hagi alzó una ceja, intrigado. Podía parecer que la plataforma fotográfica no tenía ninguna otra utilidad más que presumir la vida diaria de sus usuarios, conseguir seguidores, intentar hacerse famoso o promocionarse, pero sabía que para Saya su utilidad era completamente distinta. La aplicación se volvía entonces una especie de informe, un reporte personal de su vida más allá de lo que contaban los documentos del Escudo Rojo y el Diario de Joel. Casi un álbum fotográfico de una vida que cada tres años quedaba pausada y suspendida y que en ese momento ahora recogía fotografías que la misma Saya había tomado, con su respectiva ubicación y una breve descripción, por si olvidaba luego dónde había estado y cuáles eran las cosas que disfrutaba: imágenes del mar de Okinawa, de Omoro, su habitación, su uniforme escolar, la tumba de la familia Miyagusuku, sus sobrinas Hibiki y Kanade, la comida que preparaba Kai, fotografías con el mismo Kai o sus salidas con Kaori y Mao.

—Ya una vez perdí la memoria —comenzó a decir. Sus palabras eran muy similares a las ideas que rondaban en la cabeza del Caballero—. No quisiera que volviera a suceder. Pero si sucede, tendría entonces un registro sobre una parte de mi vida, de mi vida después de todo lo anterior. Kaori insistió en que abriera una cuenta ahí. Al principio no tenía muchas ganas, pero después pensé que podía usarlo como algo similar a un álbum. No me interesan los seguidores ni nada de eso, sólo tener un registro de mi vida que no desaparezca tan fácilmente como mi memoria.

—Yo estaré ahí, Saya, para recordarte quién eres.

Y Saya entonces recordó una noche muy lejana en Rusia, cuando Hagi le dijo algo muy parecido. Hacía tiempo que había aprendido a identificar la diferencia entre un sueño y un recuerdo, pero había instantes en los que se preguntaba si esos momentos, donde apenas y quedaban quirópteros en el mundo, donde ya no había Diva ni Caballeros más allá de Hagi, donde su guerra había terminado y ya no existía deber que cumplir, no se trataba tal vez de un sueño más. Un delirio sinsentido más que un dulce sueño, y si la pesadilla que se escondía tras ella era la de su propia muerte, la del destino súbitamente quebrantado y modificado por Kai y Hagi, y si la muerte, en venganza, le devolvía entonces la imagen de un Kai drenado de sangre, o de Hagi desapareciendo bajo los escombros de un santuario artístico.

—Lo sé.

La muchacha sonrió, apartando las truculentas ideas de su cabeza, haciéndose consciente de la presencia de Hagi a su lado, la de Kai esperando por ella en Omoro.

Sin pensarlo acercó su rostro al de él. Le dio un beso breve, pequeño, casi inocente, pero que aún así logró dejarla sin aliento una vez que se separó de él.

—Deberíamos volver a casa —sugirió Saya, intentando ocultar el sonrojo que teñía sus mejillas. El Caballero asintió y ambos se pusieron en marcha hacia la taberna. Segundos después, ella se detuvo en seco y apuntó exaltada una jardinera de arbustos tapizada de flores amarillas, a casi media cuadra de distancia.

—¡Mira, un colibrí! —exclamó entre emocionada y fascinada. No era nada común ver ese tipo de aves en esa región, así que la muchacha inmediatamente tomó el celular entre sus manos y corrió hacia el arbusto, con el teléfono en alto. Hagi caminó hacia ella a paso lento mientras la joven intentaba hacer una toma del ave. Por unos instantes temió que el animal saliera despavorido al sentir la presencia de la muchacha, como solía ocurrir y vio muchas veces en el Zoológico, sin embargo la joven, en aquellos años, siempre terminaba corriendo hacia el animal que robaba su atención, usualmente pájaros pequeños, gatos y mariposas.

Por unos instantes le recordó a _esa_ Saya, la primera Saya que conoció, la que era tan diferente a la que tenía a unos metros de distancia y que a la vez seguía siendo tan similar.

Cuando el colibrí se alejó la chica miró la pantalla revisando rápidamente las fotos. Un par de ellas habían logrado una toma del ave, y de pronto, sonriendo traviesa y con sólo una exclamación como advertencia, levantó el celular hacia el frente cuando Hagi se encontraba casi tras ella.

— _¡Selfie!_

Antes de poder escuchar el _click_ de la cámara, por puro instinto, Hagi se cubrió el rostro con la mano derecha.

—¡Ah, Hagi, te tapaste la cara! —se quejó con un tono deliberadamente infantil mientras se volvía hacia él.

—Lo siento, no soy muy fotogénico —Saya gruñó, rodando los ojos.

—No seas mentiroso —masculló con una sonrisa—. No tenemos ninguna foto juntos. Solamente la del Zoológico.

—No lo sé, Saya —contestó, dudando. Le tenía tan poco afecto a los retratos como le tenía a los _gadgets_. Simplemente no estaba acostumbrado a que le tomaran fotos. El hecho de que siempre se pidiera una sonrisa para una fotografía o un retrato ya era suficiente razón para trastornarlo y activar su mecanismo de huida. Además, sabiendo que por el resto de la eternidad luciría siempre igual, no sentía la necesidad de inmortalizar su rostro a lo largo de las épocas y los años si el espejo le devolvía siempre la misma imagen.

Sin contar que, además, siempre había sido bastante introvertido y reservado.

—Oh, vamos, Hagi. No seas tímido —Saya se colgó de su brazo y sonrió abiertamente. Su sonrisa podía parecer encantadora, incluso inocente, pero era esa sonrisa ligeramente maliciosa y traviesa que la muchacha no había olvidado a pesar de las décadas y que producía, también, el mismo efecto en él, a pesar de los años; la misma sonrisa de la que echaba mano cada vez que quería ver cumplido algún capricho al cual él se resistía—. Anda, sólo una foto.

No pasaron muchos segundos antes de que Hagi sucumbiera con un simple asentimiento.

—Está bien —La joven soltó una pequeña exclamación de alegría y se colocó a su lado, muy cerca de él y aún colgada de su brazo, con la pantalla al frente devolviendo a ambos la imagen de cómo lucían en ese preciso instante.

El _click_ de la cámara resonó en el solitario lugar y la muchacha enseguida verificó la imagen.

—Creo que salimos muy bien —dijo enseñándole la foto. Ella se mostraba con una sonrisa suave, pero extrañamente serena para una aparente jovencita. Algunos cortos mechones de cabello le cubrían la mejilla y la frente, y se alcanzaba a ver el moño rojo de su uniforme escolar. Por el contrario, Hagi se encontró con su imagen mirando directamente a la cámara, y aunque no había ninguna sonrisa en sus labios, se sorprendió al no encontrar rastro alguno de incomodidad en su imagen. Siendo sinceros, realmente lucían como un par de jóvenes novios—. ¿Te molesta si la subo a Instagram? —Él negó con la cabeza—. Espero también sirva para que esos tipos me dejen de hablar.

—¿Qué? —Saya pudo notar cierta molestia en su voz, a pesar de que intentaba disimularlo.

—Ah, no hagas caso. Sólo son chicos al azar que me envían mensajes en Instagram de vez en cuando. Aunque siguen siendo molestos.

Hagi estaba seguro de que esos mensajes no le molestaban a ella más de lo que lo molestaban a él, ahora que sabía de ellos. Y es que, sinceramente, ya había tenido más que suficiente con Solomon, incluso con Kai, y aunque no se alegraba de la muerte del Caballero, tampoco podía decir que no le tuviera un odio bastante especial al rubio cuando estuvo con vida. Por fortuna Kai, por otro lado, estaba empecinado en volver a ver a Saya como su hermana, y más ocupado con su nuevo rol de padre que otra cosa.

Comenzaron a caminar de vuelta a Omoro. Saya seguía agarrada de su brazo con los mismos modos que utilizaran alguna vez en el Zoológico. En esos tiempos modernos lucían un poco fuera de lugar y anticuados, pero a Hagi, y de alguna forma a ella también, los hacía sentir como en casa.

Observó de reojo a la muchacha mientras caminaban. Tenía la vista puesta sobre la pantalla del celular y movía el pulgar sobre las teclas con una velocidad impresionante. Después de lo que pareció una breve edición echando mano de filtros, una corta descripción en inglés y una serie de _hashtags_ (entre los cuales alcanzó a leer uno que rezaba _#boyfriend_ y _#couple_ ), se dio cuenta de que subió las dos fotografías, la primera donde se cubrió el rostro y la segunda, donde finalmente salían juntos. En cuanto terminó dejó de lado el aparato y lo miró.

—Ahora que lo pienso bien… —susurró, alzando ambas cejas—. Creo que tú te podrías convertir en ídolo de Instagram.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Gente que se hace famosa en internet sólo por sus fotografías —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Por qué alguien se haría famoso por algo así? —Saya rió un poco.

—Sólo se necesita ser guapo…

—¿Estás diciendo que soy apuesto? —inquirió, esbozando una discreta sonrisa. Logró ponerla nerviosa, puesto que la muchacha comenzó a reír, escondiendo el rostro contra su brazo. Otra vez se había ruborizado. Parecían gustarle ese tipo de cosas y causar un nervioso alboroto dentro de ella: salir y pasear con un chico, dejarlo besarla o caminar agarrada de su brazo. Tomarse fotos. Saya hace mucho que estaba lejos de ser una adolescente inocente e ingenua, pero ahora que eran novios, existía en ella una especie de incomodidad encantadora y ligeramente infantil que constantemente la atraía hacia él.

—Ya, en serio —La chica luchaba contra la sonrisa nerviosa que se le escapaba de entre los labios—. A muchos artistas les sirve de plataforma para promocionarse y darse a conocer.

—¿Por qué querría hacer eso? —preguntó intrigado.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando desperté la primera vez? En 1915 —Hagi asintió—. Que cuando todo esto acabara hicieras algo divertido. Pues hazlo. Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras ahora.

—Y lo que quiero es estar contigo —afirmó el Caballero, cerrando los ojos unos instantes.

—Pero sabes que dentro de poco tiempo ya no podrá ser así. Treinta años es toda una vida, Hagi. No quiero que pases décadas enteras solamente ante mi tumba esperando por mí. Esperando y siempre esperando. Quiero… —Hizo una pausa. Miró hacia arriba, pensativa, buscando las palabras correctas—, que también vivas tu vida, aunque estés esperando por mí.

—¿Y qué es lo que sugieres?

—Pues… sé que siempre quisiste tocar en una orquesta y viajar, desde que estábamos en el Zoológico. ¿Recuerdas?

—Ya formé parte de la Orquesta del Palacio Imperial.

—Sabes que no me refiero a eso… —masculló con un fingido tono de reproche mientras lo zarandeaba del brazo—. Y todavía sigo resentida por eso. ¡Se supone que fui yo la que te enseñó a tocar el chelo! Pero como sea, si quisieras, podrías formar parte de cualquier orquesta del mundo que quisieras.

—No lo creo.

—Sabes que sí. Es más, creo que podrías ser el próximo Rostropóvich.

—No exageres, Saya.

—¡No exagero! Y no seas modesto, Hagi. Tú y yo sabemos lo vanidoso y perfeccionista que puedes ser con tu música —apuntó la muchacha, logrando sacarle una discreta sonrisa al Caballero—. Puedes hacer tantas cosas en treinta años. Con la música. O viajar. Puedo imaginarte como un famoso violonchelista en Europa, a las orquestas peleándose por ti. Fácilmente podrías entrar a La Sorbona, siempre te ha gustado París. Viajando y tocando en giras mundiales —La chica rodó los ojos—. Incluso a las mujeres en ostentosos vestidos arrojándote las llaves de su habitación después de los conciertos.

—Por favor, Saya.

—Tienes que admitir que sería divertido. Sólo… —Dejó de hablar en seco. Seguían caminando, pero ambos aminoraron el paso—. Ahora que todo terminó… sólo quiero que vivas tu vida. Que seas feliz. Cuando despierte quisiera enterarme que aprovechaste tu tiempo para vivir tu vida. Para que después pueda compartirla contigo.

Hagi estuvo a punto de contestar, pero en ese instante el teléfono de Saya emitió un sonido similar al de una campana que los sacó a ambos de aquel trance.

La muchacha miró distraídamente la pantalla del celular.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquirió Hagi.

—Nada —respondió con una sonrisa—. Kaori le dio _like_ a nuestra foto.

 **FIN**

* * *

" _Todos sabemos que la tecnología evoluciona pero a la vez envejece. En el arte no pasa lo mismo porque nadie puede decir que Picasso o Mondrian dejaron de lado a Leonardo, Caravaggio o Botticelli. El arte es lo único que hace permanente al ser humano"_

 **Pérez Celis**

* * *

 **[1] YOLO:** es un acrónimo de " _you only live once_ " (sólo vives una vez), que implica que uno debe disfrutar la vida, aunque signifique tomar riesgos.

 **¡Hola a todos! De nuevo por el fandom con un pequeño oneshot que, en serio, TENÍA que escribir. La idea de este fic la saqué gracias a que hace unas semanas, curioseando en Instagram, encontré ahí la selfie de una cosplayer mexicana que, precisamente, estaba haciendo cosplay de Saya en la época del Zoológico. Lo curioso de la foto es que unos metros tras ella se encontraba otro chico haciendo cosplay de Hagi mientras se tapaba el rostro. La foto me ENCANTÓ porque, precisamente, imagino a Hagi el tipo de persona que si alguien grita** _ **"¡foto!",**_ **en lugar de correr para salir en ella, lo primero que haría sería taparse la cara o huir. Ya después me encargué de adaptar la idea y demás y así salió este fanfic. También los ejemplos utilizados como "errores" del autocorrector los saqué de un artículo de Buzzfeed.**

 **También, como mencioné arriba, repito que el fanfic es muy anacrónico. Si mis cálculos no fallan la historia de Blood Plus se desarrolla entre el 2003 y el 2005, o algo así, y si mal no recuerdo en aquel entonces todavía se utilizaban teléfonos con teclas (de hecho estos teléfonos "viejitos" salen en la misma serie), no había** _ **smartphones**_ **, y no había cosas como Instagram ni Spotify ni nada por el estilo. Es más, creo que Facebook apenas empezaba y la red social que predominaba en aquel entonces era MySpace, pero si adaptaba los aparatos y plataformas sociales existentes de la época no quedaría bien con la idea del fic y honestamente no le veía mucho caso hacer esta historia más grande adelantándola treinta años después, en lo que sería el siguiente despertar de Saya (sin contar que dentro de treinta años probablemente todo lo que estamos usando ahora será obsoleto o simplemente habrá evolucionado a algo que no puedo siquiera imaginar). Claro que también mencioné cosas que hace diez años no existían en ninguna red social, como los memes sobre Putin o el hecho de que la mitad de las cosas que hace uno en la escuela ya se llevan a cabo por Facebook.**

 **Por otro lado, también quise retratar a una Saya que imagino sería un poco más feliz en sus últimos días despierta si Hagi hubiese "sobrevivido" al derrumbe del teatro. Por eso hay ocasiones en los que se comporta como lo que es, una adolescente paseando con su novio, en lugar de la Saya tranquila pero nostálgica que vimos en el final del anime. Y pienso que sí, para una persona cuya memoria es inestable como la de Saya, tener una especie de álbum fotográfico en la red serviría para darle cierta seguridad de que tendrá pistas de quién es si en un momento dado vuelve a perder la memoria.**

 **Otro detallito: cuando menciono lo de que Hagi ya formó parte de la Orquesta del Palacio Imperial, eso viene del manga de** _ **Blood Plus: Adagio**_ **, que se desarrolla justo antes de la Revolución Rusa. En ese manga, por sospecha de presencia de quirópteros, Hagi y Saya se infiltran en el palacio del Zar Nicolás II como chelistas para la orquesta, pero sucede que Saya ha perdido mucha practica, Hagi se queda con el puesto y tiene que hacer pasar a Saya como su aprendiz, cosa que no la deja nada contenta puesto que fue ella quien le enseñó a él a tocar el chelo.**

 **Bueno, en fin, esas son todas las aclaraciones que tengo que hacer. Otra vez una disculpa por la nota de autor tan larga, pero era necesario aclararlo. Muchísimas gracias a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de leer, espero les haya gustado la historia, y recuerden…**

 **[A favor de la Campaña "Con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo]**

 **Me despido,**

 **Agatha Romaniev.**


End file.
